Who's Your Daddy?
by obsessed-nation
Summary: Before Kayla even starts working at Hot Doggers, she have a dream containing explicit scenes... and her soon-to-be boss, Will Cloud. Will the cards play out in her favor when the one haunting her fantasies has to babysit her? You should really ask though: Who's the daddy now? *Extreme Lemon and Smut* TAKE ME TO CLOUD 9 SERIES (it's a work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, I can't believe you actually went down Tyson's Peak. You're crazy." Will. Brown hair slicked to the side, approximately taller than 6 feet. Thin, but muscular, Kayla noticed that right away. Treading water slowly just to keep his eyes on hers.

"Well, I did. I just needed something to impress you." Kayla. Pure honey blonde hair sleek against her head, a strand coming across her forehead just ever so slightly.

Kayla's POV

"Um... Can I get that for you?" Will's fingers brushed against my skin and I bet he could feel the warm radiating off of it. He removed the hair from my forehead and I'm so glad he did. I mean, his touch is electrocuting. I giggled when his hand didn't leave my face, instead held pressed up against my rosey cheek. "Oh! There, all better." Now it was his turn to blush, to my dismay though he removed his soft hand.

We stayed there for quite some time. Treading water and waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly getting closer until I can feel his breath on mine. By now, am I the only one feeling that... sexual tension? I mean, of course I can tell he likes me, but only if he would seal it with a kiss.

Closer... Please...

With a sudden splash of the water his lips crashed into mine. Synchronized together, we moved our heads to the opposite sides. Will licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I easily granted. His tongue exploring mine felt like falling from huge air, though without the pain. I wrapped my arms around his broad neck and whimpered when he left my mouth.

"Miss me already, princess?" Will smirked, his smile sending me closer to snapping. Snapping away from him and dragging him by the swim trunks to my room.

"Shut up. Don't get too cocky. Would you just keep continuing what you were doing now?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Ouch. Your sassiness makes my heart sore." He took his hand and placed it on his chest imitating a fake hurt motion.

Now it was my turn to smirk. I wrapped my legs around his torso and started leaving little kisses leading from his chest up to his ear. When I made it to my final destination, I whispered in the most seductive voice I was able to, "Why don't you make me sore? You know where." I nipped at his ear and he groaned out. One point for Kayla, zero for Will!

"You know that if we go far enough... I won't be able to stop."

"I'm not asking you to stop."

Will looked deeper into my eyes, searching, as if trying to read any sign of hesitation and fear. Obviously, he found nothing.

_Nothing's impossible. No doubt. No fear._

"Kayla, I -"

Knock knock. "Honey, darling, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Fuck. Not this again. Ever since I got kicked off the Swift team I haven't been able to get Will out of my head. Today will be my first day at Hot Doggers and with a supervisor that hates my ass, the day will be interesting.

"Hey sweetie, your father and I have to go on an unexpected business trip. You know? A location for a new resort spot opened up." My mother walked in and set a tray of food down. Mmmm... A fruit smoothie with a pinch of Ginseng. "It sounds like it could be a week stay in Canada. Can I trust you to be good?"

"Wait, you're leaving me for a week?!" I tried not to freak out of excitement. Instead I covered it with a fake sorrow face.

"Aw, it's okay honey. We got you a baby sitter."

"Wait, who?"

"Will Cloud."

A/N: New story! New readers! New everything! Thank you for beginning this journey with me! Sex will be included later on ;) you lil devil you. Thanks lovelys. XO (spaghettio)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kayla's POV_**

"That's a great joke, Mom." I was practically rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. She doesn't think I'm actually going to believe her bullshit.

"Sweetie," she started, "I know this may be a little hard to comprehend-"

"It's actually a whole lot harder to comprehend than you expect." I snapped back.

"Darling, I trust this boy and I feel like this would be good for you guys! He was a great snowboarder and you know… Maybe you could learn from him."

I shivered. "You just want to make sure he doesn't try to sue Dad."

"Partially that too. Look at the boy, Kayla. He and his mother need all the money they can get. This will be just another job for him," my mother laid her hand on my arm gently.

"Ugh. Fine." I caved in.

"Yay! I'm so glad you agreed!"

"Not like I had a choice." I growled.

"I know, this just makes it semi easier and now I don't feel like a bad mom who shoved this on her daughter."

"Well…"

"Hush. Now get dressed. He will be here in a couple minutes. We'll be leaving right after he gets here."

"A couple of minutes?! Are you serious that gives me no time to get ready!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry but you were the one that didn't want to get up yet!"

"Ugh!" I huffed and got out if my comfy bed. I stretched my arms and threw them to my side.

"Hmmm... What to wear..." I murmured to myself.

I wanted to look nice for Will, not that I had any reason too. I mean, I love looking good anyway but today I kind of wanted to go a little further. Shit, I think those dreams I'm having are taking over my thoughts. I opened my walk in closet and sat down on the ground.

"What would an ex-snowboarder and soon-to-be-boss like to see me in?" I glanced around and saw nothing that stood out.

"Ahh... Fuck it." I decided to just go with some plain black yoga short shorts and a galaxy sweatshirt. I also touched up on my mascara and blush, added a soft layer of lip gloss, and off I went to the kitchen.

I walked past the front door and only seconds later I heard it ring. I walked backwards and stuck my head into the tiny peephole, standing on my tippy toes.

Then, I saw him... His golden brown hair and his eyes that matched, with a nike duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," I stumbled out, "come on in." I closed the door behind Will and lead him into the living room.

"Hey. Thanks. Where should I put my stuff?" He looked around and his eyes fell onto my legs. They started at my exposed toes and ran up until they went to my hips. I looked down thinking I had something on my thigh, but instead I found nothing. Absolutely, nothing. As in, my sweatshirt was covering my shorts making it look like I didn't have pants on.

"Oh. Uh... In your bedroom..." I pointed to the hallway and started making my way to the guest room, making sure my hips were swaying ever so slightly.

"By the way... My eyes are up here," I started, "and just to burst you're bubble, I'm wearing pants you perv." I lifted my sweatshirt to show the small piece of fabric covering so very little.

Will's jaw dropped. "I.. I wasn't... I mean..." He mumbled out.

I giggled. Oh yes, this is going to be a fun week.

In the hallway, I saw my mother and father rolling their suitcases out of their room.

"Hey, Daddy!"

"Good morning, sweetie. I'd love talk but your mother and I are already late," he kissed my forehead, "and Will... Take care of my little girl." My dad shook Will's hand and my parents were off to the front door.

"Love you honey!" My mother yelled from the front door.

"Love you sweetie!" My dad followed.

"Bye guys! Have a safe trip!"

I heard the door close shut and Will finally let himself breathe.

"Why were you holding your breath?" I turned around starting again to his room.

"I... I... I wasn't. I was just nervous you know... Meeting your parents and all... Just us two in a house... Alone..." He spoke softly at the end. Will dropped his bag by the closet and stepped towards me, hands in his grey sweatpants pockets.

"And you think I'd actually try anything with you?" I dramatically gasped. "I would do no such thing!" I giggled and so did Will. But his smile turned into a smirk real quick, and mine faded.

"Besides, you couldn't handle what I would be able to do." I spoke raising my eyebrow.

"Oh really now," he stepped closer to me while I stepped back, "I think you wouldn't be able to handle me." He stepped closer and my legs touched the bed.

"Cocky, much?" I sat back and crossed my legs looking very... Sensual. I looked up to his face and he looked down to our position. My face was very close to where his manhood was and if I looked down, let's just say naughty things would happen.

"Very... But you think I couldn't handle you? Maybe I just need to show you.." Will stepped closer to me and he heard my breath hitch. I never looked down though scared of what I would see before me.

"So do you really think you would be able to handle me?" He bent down at his waist and looked straight into my eyes.

Nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it. That was just before he crashed his lips onto mine. His mouth fit perfectly with mine and I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. Our heads swayed from different sides, our tongues fighting for dominance. Will was stronger so he obviously won. While this was happening, he laid me down on my back and placed his hands on either side of my ribs. His left knee was by my hip while the other foot was still planted on the ground.

He ripped his lips from mine and I whined out in disappointment. His signature smirk came back though.

"Now tell me, Kayla... Why are you wearing such short shorts? Is that for me?" He looked down to my waist and lifted up my sweatshirt.

"No." Okay, well that was a straight up lie.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to lie to your Daddy, now would you?" His hands slowly, painfully slow, went down inbetween my legs and cupped my clothed womanhood.

I gasped out at his touch and moaned a small moan. "Who are you calling daddy? You?"

"Well of course. Is there another man in this house with us?" Will moved his hand and brought it to my pants' band. He pulled it up and released it letting it snap against my hot skin.

I hissed to the pain a little but still shook my head no.

"Then tell me my 'little girl'... Who's your daddy?"


End file.
